How Konatsu won Ukyo's heart
by Ranma's girl
Summary: Konatsu decides to win over Ukyo's heart.


How Konatsu won Ukyo's heart.  
  
Disclaimer these are not my characters but you know that right. I hope people think of this as romantic and enjoy reading it. If you feel the need to review it please leave an e-mail address as it's only polite to let the author have the chance to contact you in case something needs to be corrected or made clear. (You know who you are) (ShigatsuC@aol.com) This is not lemon nor is it even lime so read and enjoy.  
  
  
Konatsu was busy washing down the counters when the light of his life walked by with her arms loaded with ingredients for making her specialties, okinomeyaki. Konatsu had grown to love them but figured most of that was due to Ukyo's love for them and her enthusiasm for making them. Konatsu smiled as he watched her, his heart beating harder in his chest.  
  
"I'll win your love Ukyo, you'll see that I will." Konatsu whispered under his breath so she wouldn't hear his declaration.  
  
"Hey Konatsu, I forgot the shrimp will you get it for me please." Ukyo smiled brightly for him her eyes shining with happiness.  
"Sure Ukyo anything for you." Konatsu walked into the back room. Going through the large door to the walk-in freezer. Konatsu looked around the cold interior to find the box filled with small shrimp she used in her seafood special. Konatsu walked back out to the kitchen his mind wandering, as was his want when he remembers his various conversations with Ukyo.  
  
"Ukyo are you ok, you seem a bit down today." Konatsu could hear every word in his head as though they we're still talking in the dinning room while cleaning tables.  
  
Ukyo looked up a bit distracted as she mulled over his words. "Yes I'm ok, kinda." Ukyo's eyes told him another story.  
"Hey I'm here, tell me what's wrong, that's what friends are for right." Konatsu crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Yes I know but ummm, I you see it's hard to talk about it since it's Ranma." Ukyo looked embarrassed talking to Konatsu about Ranma but as her mind kept trying to say* Why should you?*  
  
"Does it have anything to do with his failed wedding." Konatsu knew this was hurting her more then she let on his heart hurting for the pain she was feeling.  
  
"Yeah it does and it really hurts, why would he be willing to, too go through with it. What about me." Ukyou he noticed was near tears now. Konatsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he forgot about the table in need of cleaning.  
"Umm Ukyou when I first met you guys, well, I could see right then how Ranma felt about Akane and vise versa." Konatsu knew she'd hate to hear that. Konatsu looked down at his feet covered in small cloth slippers. Ukyo looked rebellious for a moment before speaking. "Don't even say that, how would you know you just met us." Ukyou's words had gotten harsher. Her fist clenched in frustrations  
  
"I'm sorry." Konatsu said softly to a near tears Ukyo. Konatsu then shook himself from his memory to the present and realized that he had stopped walking and was standing just standing there thinking about their last conversation. Konatsu resumed walking so that Ukyo would have her shrimp with out wondering what had happen to him. "Here you go Ukyou-sama." Konatsu smiled brightly at her while handing the box to her waiting hands..  
  
"Thanks." Ukyo took the shrimp from him, her mind wondering around in circles. *What was he thinking about, since it took so long for him to come back in there.*  
  
Ukyo immediately pushed it to the back of her mind as she worked on fixing her okinomeyaki as the first of many; customer came in for a breakfast okinomiyaki all of them waving and yelling out a good morning cheer. Konatsu was very busy serving the many hungry customers, but his mind kept running over things he could do to win Ukyou over.  
*Hmmm, flowers are always good, unless it's Kuno who just gets them back with a fist in his face.* Konatsu chuckled when he remember the last time Kuno was here to give them to Akane and Ranma's girl form. The new sky light looked very good in the restaurant. They had received many compliments on its unique design. Konatsu figured Ukyo wouldn't send him flying, but he'd put the flowers off until he was sure about that. *Oh I'll take her to the amusement park when were done working today. It open yesterday and she said she loved going there. This is perfect we can go as friends if she's worried about that.*   
  
Konatsu finished the serving another hungry person at table five, then ran upstairs.  
*I gotta check my cash flow though, I'm not sure how much I have. But there's no way My Ukyo-sama is paying for any of this.* Once there Konatsu found his wallet checking the content he started to count his yen. "Ha I do have enough to take her there and buy dinner." Konatsu smiled he could even win her a big stuff animal. Konatsu ran back down the stairs taking them two at a time to get the next set of dirty tables to clean then serve more people.  
  
The day had finally ended Konatsu watched as Ukyo remove the sign from her storefront. After Ukyo came back into the store, with her open sign Konatsu approached her. Konatsu swallowed noisily as he tried to work up his courage to ask her. Walking over to her as she placed the sign in the coat closet Konatsu stood on shaky legs as his tongue tried to work once again.  
  
"Ukyo-sama we both worked really hard today and even the last several days, so I was thinking we could go to the carnival that's just open the other day." Konatsu tried to look neutral.   
Ukyo gave him a wiry smile as she regarded him then asked one thing.  
"Is Ranma going to be there?" Ukyo smiled some more at the thought of her and Ranma on the Ferris wheel.  
"Umm I have no clue what Ranma is doing today, but I think he and Akane had already been there yesterday. I saw them coming from that direction and Akane had a very large stuff Pikachu in her hands.  
  
"Great he would go with her, they never even stopped here to ask if I wanted to go with them." Ukyou looked heartbroken for a moment then sighed loudly as she suddenly looked her independent self again.  
"Sure lets you and I go, we'll have lots of fun despite what Ranma does or doesn't do." Ukyou smiled triumphantly then left for her room as she talked over her shoulder.  
"Give me a sec to get ready ok." Ukyou quickly disappeared upstairs.   
  
Ukyou came down a short time later in a very adorable soft green color sundress, with small red rose buds all over. "Ok I'm ready shall we go have fun." Ukyou smiled at Konatsu reaction to her. A wonderful feeling of pride washing over her self esteem.  
  
"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhhhhhuuh wow Ukyou-sama you look radiant." Konatsu could only stare at her soft curves as the sundress hug them gently. A small bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Thank you now shall we leave." Ukyou smiled as she wiped the drool off with a napkin from the table. *I had hope to show this off to Ranma, but at least one guy was crazy over it.*  
The two walked out of the Ucchan's together, Ukyo turned around to lock up while Konatsu stood behind her. *I can't take my eyes off her. She an angel walking next to me.* The walk there was over faster then Konatsu wanted. Once there, the two walked though the crowded aisles looking at all the merchandise for sale by people who had hope to make many moneys while there.   
  
Konatsu saw a heart shape pendant that was light green, with a small rose bud on it. Konatsu stared in disbelief that he could find a necklace that would match Ukyo's dress. Konatsu grabbed it up quickly this was a once in a lifetime chance, that he wouldn't let pass. After paying for it Konatsu pushed his way through the large crowd to catch up to Ukyo who had made her way to the booths that were filled with stuff animals. "Hey Ukyo-sama let me put this on you." Konatsu quickly placed the necklace around her soft neck to lie against her smooth skin.   
Ukyo looked down at the object that was placed on her. After a loud gasp Ukyou was finally able to talk.  
"Konatsu that is so well, beautiful where did you find it." Ukyou held it in her hand amazed by the beauty of it.  
  
Konatsu smiled glad he had scored a point maybe more.   
"I bought it over there, since it matched your dress, I had to buy it." Konatsu felt his heart swell with pride as Ukyo stared at the pendent with a radiant smile.  
"Oh you can't afford this let me pay you for it." Ukyou started to look in her purse when she found it empty. "Hey my moneys not in here?" Ukyou looked around worried that a pick pocketed had taken her money with out her even knowing it.  
  
"Don't worry Ukyo, I took it out so you wouldn't use your money. Tonight's my treat after all it's the least I can do for you since you took me in and everything." Konatsu smiled sheepishly.  
"Ok this time, but no more after this." Ukyou was smiling too much with a hint of cheerfulness for it to come out threatening.  
  
"Great lets go play now." Konatsu dragged out more money, while leading her by the hand over to the games where you popped balloons. Konatsu smiled in a sneaky way as he thought to himself. *Ha these guys are used to people who couldn't hit a side of a barn with an elephant, not a ninja who is trained to hit all sorts of things no matter how small.* Konatsu threw the small dart hitting two balloons instantly. The guy glared at him wondering how that happens. Konatsu threw the last two at once hitting six more balloons.   
"Your not suppose to hit so many with one dart." The carnival guy whined at him.  
"Hey it doesn't say anything against that just pop the balloons and win." Konatsu looked victorious as the guy realized he was right. After several curses the man handed Konatsu several stuff toys. After both won several toys, Ukyou found her arms to full to carry any more of the cute cuddly creatures. "Let call a halt to all the games." Ukyo spoke around several toys in front of her.  
"Lets get food, I'm starved" Konatsu smiled at her, even though she was unable to see it with the toys in front of him. "Sure, I'm hungry too." Ukyou tried to smile over the head of a large lion.  
  
As the two made their way to the eateries, Konatsu noticed a small girl trying to win a toy and losing miserably at them.  
  
"Hey little girl, do you want one of these toys." Konatsu smiled while pointing out the large bundle in his hands, the girl just stared wide-eyed. "You mean that mister, you let me have one." The girl still looked on in disbelief.  
"Yup, I sure will." Konatsu smiled some more then was knocked over by a very enthusiastic girl as she hugged him happily.  
  
"Thank you mister, thank you, I love you mister you're the best." The little girl kept hugging him while crying a river on his shirt. In a moments notice the girl jumped from his arms to excitedly jump up and down while talking. "I'll take that one." The little girl pointed out the large pink elephant, so Konatsu handed her that one.   
  
"I can't wait to show my mommy, thank you mister." The small girl ran off with her arms loaded with a big pink elephant.   
  
"Umm I hope you don't mind, but she uh-uh seem to need it." Konatsu didn't think Ukyou would mind but after wards he wonder if it was her favorite.  
  
"Why would I mind your being very sweet and kind to a small child. When I get married I hope the father of my children is as sweet as you were with that small girl." Ukyou smiled as the two continued to walk toward the restaurants.   
  
  
Part 2 How Konatsu Won Ukyo's heart  
  
The two left the carnival laughing all the way. In Ukyo's arms she held the large stuffed lion close to her, happy she had this one, which was her favorite. She gave Konatsu a sideways glance as she thought to herself. *I never realizing he was so tender hearted. All the stuff animals he won for me he had ended up giving away to small boys and girls who had none. I never knew of a guy who'd do that, he's so nice.* Her heart warmed some more as she realized just what kind of friend she had in him.   
"Hey lets get some ice cream for desert." Ukyo smiled happily at him. Konatsu looked startled, as he was lost in thought when Ukyo's soft voice brought him out of it.  
"Sure, where shall we go." Konatsu was so pleased to see how much fun she was having with him.  
  
"Ummm how bout the Mom's cream shop, theirs is home made." Ukyo smiled she always-loved homemade ice cream better.  
  
"The Mom's cream shop it is." Konatsu took her arm in his, as the two walked on. They ran into several guys with masks on which didn't worry either of them since all they appear to have is pocket knifes.  
  
"Hey punk give us youse money now." The biggest one that seems to be the leader demanded of Konatsu as he tried to grab him by his shirtfront. The thug suddenly screamed in pain as he looked down to find his hand in fierce pain as Konatsu used a ninja star to slice it really fast, but to fast for the thug to see.  
  
"Whatcha do punk, ya cut my hand man." The thug glared at him but made no move to attack him again..   
Konatsu just smiled at him, as he once again took Ukyo's arm.  
"A gentle man would never try to rob someone, I suggest you go home and have your mother teach you some well needed manners." Konatsu pushed by them as they stared at them, with unbelieving eyes.  
The one with a cut hand turns away toward the hospital. The others soon followed him.  
  
"We gonna move, find a place that don't have martial arts guys." He then spotted a young girl all alone.  
"After we get her" The thug ran toward the young girl with long chestnut brown hair. Both Ukyo and Konatsu turn to at the sound of running when they saw whom they were running toward.  
"Those guys will learn the hard way." Konatsu smiled mischievously as Ukyo nodded her head. The two watched knowingly.  
  
"Hey little girl, give us your money or we gonna take turns with youse." The thug knew either way he had won with this young demur lady.  
  
"Katsunishiki attack." Akari pointed out the large thug, who was soon being thoroughly beaten by a giant pig. After Katsunishiki finished he allowed Akari to climb onto his large back.  
"A girl just isn't safe anymore" Akari huffed as she rode off.  
  
A groan was heard, as the guys turn from watching Akari walk off to watching their companion moaning in pain on the ground. "We also need to find a place that has no pigs." One thug said, they others agreed with him.  
Konatsu laughed as he and Ukyo turned to finish their walk to the ice cream shop. "To bad no one told them about Akari and her trained pigs." Ukyo laughed with Konatsu holding his arm possessively.  
  
Ukyo sat in the cozy shop eating her ice cream with Konatsu who she noticed like the same flavor she did.  
"Who'd think you'd like peppermint ice cream." Ukyo smiled at him as she scooped up another mouthful of the pink ice cream with small bits of candy in it..  
"Hey I have great taste, didn't I tell you." Konatsu gave her a quirky smile.  
"Hmm talk like that and you sound like Ranma." Ukyo giggled girlishly  
"I'm cuter." Konatsu said simply. Which caused Ukyo to laugh harder then blush for it.  
"Thanks." Konatsu gave her a hurt look, until Ukyo smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just well it was so much like Ranma that you saying it, it doesn't fit you." Ukyo smiled then took his hand. Konatsu blushed a soft red as he felt his heart quicken its pace.  
"I'll try not to talk like him, if it doesn't fit me." Konatsu looked down toward his bowl then back up at her through his bangs. Ukyo sighed as she spoke softly. "I'm glad you are so unlike him, you're well your sweet." Ukyo felt a blush over taking her now. Changing the subject to lose the blush Ukyo spoke up again.  
"Let's get on home, there's a good show on tonight." Ukyo led Konatsu out the door to the star filled night.  
  
"Wow what a beautiful night." Ukyo sighed as she leaned against Konatsu's shoulder.  
Konatsu felt a large grin spreading across his face as he felt her cuddle up. Slipping his arm cautiously around her waist Konatsu walked slowly with Ukyo both staring at the stars.  
"Look Konatsu a shooting star, I'm going to wish on it." Ukyo closed her pretty eyes as she made her wish.  
*I hope my true love confesses his love for me.* Ukyo looked even more thoughtful as she mulled that over. *Which man do I want though, the one I see when he wants free food or the one who is always with me and is so kind.* Ukyo quickly pushed the idea to the back of her mind as she went back to enjoying the bright stars. Konatsu smiled as he thought of his wish. *I sure hope I'm the man she loves.*  
  
The two soon stepped through the door at the Ucchan's, both laughing and enjoying the time together.  
"I'll pop some corn while you get the TV on, channel five. Ukyo went in to the kitchen where she quickly popped some popcorn for them to share. Ukyo walked into the living quarters to see Konatsu had the TV on with the show just beginning.   
"Good timing Ukyo, it's just started. Konatsu made room for her on her small couch with her large stuff lion sat with them as they ate their popcorn. "I love sappy love stories like these." Ukyo pointed at the TV as Konatsu nodded his head.  
"I enjoy them myself." Konatsu blushed as he realized it sounded very girlishly.  
"You know that's great most guys dislike them they want blood guts and gore, which I like to but I also love the sweet mushy mush." Ukyo grabbed a handful of popcorn to pop several into her mouth a few at a time. Konatsu felt giddy with happiness.  
  
After the show ended Ukyo realized something important. "Oh man it's very late and I have to get the place going in the morning." Ukyo stood up from the couch stretching out with her arms behind her head. Konatsu quickly reached up to poke her flat tummy with a finger. Ukyo jumped in the air with a shriek. "You sneak" Ukyo laughed happily as she looked at him sitting on the couch with the lion in front of his face.  
"I'm going to sleep now Konatsu" Ukyo snatched the lion away from him a mischievous grin on her cute face. "Thanks for all the fun." Ukyo headed toward her room, while Konatsu headed toward his with a large grin on his face.  
*Phase one is over, I kept her happy the whole time.* Konatsu went to sleep with very pleasant dreams.  
  
The next day very tired Ukyo left her room a yawn escaping her as she moved through the house. *Last night was so great I'm so happy, but my night out wasn't with Ranma, which I'd prefer right, but then again Konatsu made a great date uh a great substitute.* Ukyo looked around the restaurant to see if all was ready. Walking outside with her sign shop Ukyo placed it in it's rightful spot to invite eager eaters inside. Ukyo smiled as several customers walked in for breakfast. Ukyo followed them in where she moved behind the grill to be able to make and flip them out to the hungry crowd in record time. This made her wonder why though.  
  
*What's with me I can do it so fast today, not just like I've done it before but really do it. Why though why couldn't I do it like this before. Could it be my minds at peace right now instead of worrying about what Ranchan is doing or why he isn't here with me? * The more she thought the more she found she was ruining her food.   
"Ok fine no more thinking, just cook." Ukyo spoke a loud.  
  
"Ukyo Sama is there something wrong." Konatsu looked at her with worried eyes.  
Ukyo looked at Konatsu his worried eyes speaking volumes to her. *Guess he really does care about me to worry so much like this, more then Ranma does.* Ukyo flashed him a sweet tender smile.  
"Naaa I'm just thinking, when I should be working." Turning her attention back to the task at hand one final thought coursed through her mind. *I'll have to sort this out at a later time. I wonder why I'm comparing Ranma and Konatsu so much though? *  
  
"Ok if you're sure." Konatsu went back to work while Ukyo scraped off the dead burnt ones, to start a fresh new batch. Ukyo watched carefully this time cooking her specialty to perfection. Flipping them all into the air to land perfectly on the waiting plates as Konatsu gathered them in his arms. The day went by quickly for both of them as they had many customers.  
A sigh left her small mouth as the last customer left for the evening. "I think everyone came in here today to eat. I think our business has increased, umm a hundred fold since you first started here." A soft laughter left her as she turned to head toward the stairs. Flipping the light switch off on her way as she walked in the semi darkness with Konatsu behind her. Ukyo was close to her room when Konatsu stopped her.  
  
"Hey Ukyo when you're tired and need a boast this will help you." Konatsu handed her a packet.  
Ukyo looked it over them smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I love jasmine bath crystals thanks, a hot bath will feel great." Ukyo smiled as she headed toward the bathroom instead.  
  
"Yes" Konatsu threw his arms up in a quiet cheer, as he felt that he had once again scored a point with Ukyo. Konatsu walked back into the kitchen to finished a few more things then went to bed himself. After he entered his room, he looked at himself in the mirror. A frown formed on his face.  
*How can I show her I'm a man and win her heart, if I'm dressed like a woman? From now on I dresses in men's cloths only. I'll never where anything feminine again.* Konatsu vowed as he quickly gathered up anything that looked girlish, then looked at his hair. Konatsu fingered his long brown ponytail idly moving his fingers through the length.  
*Ok time to trim it so I can have a short cut, not hair as long as hers. * Konatsu quickly trimmed his hair had all his female clothes packed up to go; by the time Ukyo finally left the tub.  
A smile spread over his face as he thought of her face when she noticed him in the morning. Konatsu crawled into his bed glad the day went so well.  
  
Ukyo entered her room, feeling much better with her hot bath and the day's sweat cleaned off.  
Ukyo had noticed the light off in Konatsu's room, as she went by.  
"He must be very tired to be asleep already." Ukyo mumbled as she climbed onto her bed. The soft pink sheets already pulled back to make crawling in easier.  
Ukyo grabbed her dairy off the night stand with her gold pen, to jot down how the day went.  
  
:: Today was very busy, so I had no time to do anything. Konatsu gave me jasmine scented bath crystals that felt great to soak in; I'd do that all the time if I could. Ranchan never came by today, maybe tomorrow.:: Ukyo turned the lights off as sleep over took her before her head hit the pillow. A pleasant dream of Konatsu unfolded in her peaceful slumber.  
  
Ok that's it for this part. Ranma's girl  
  



End file.
